My junior is a perfect
by Gihyun ELFPumpkins
Summary: kyuhyun seorang namja dingin dan dijuluki sebagai jenius di sekolahnya harus membantu sungmin seorang namja yang 2 tahun lebih tua darinya. bagaimana kah hidup kyuhyun setelah sungmin memasuki kehidupan kyuhyun yang damai dan tenang ? # summary abal-abalan
1. Chapter 1

My junior is a perfect

Rating : T

Genre : romance,drama,hurt

Cast : kyuhyun, sungmin, yesung, siwon, eunhyuk and others

Pairing : kyumin

Summary : dalam waktu 3 bulan sungmin harus bisa meningkatkan semua nilainya atau ia akan mengulang satu semester lagi,ia pun meminta bantuan pada cho kyuhyun , maukah seorang cho kyuhyun membantu sungmin?

#sumary abal-abalan XD

Warning: YAOI,abal-abalan,tidak sesuai EYD, gaje, OOC.

Disclaimer : kalau kyumin muda an dikit udah ku jadiin pacar, XD kyuhyun dan sungmin adalah milik TUHAN. !

Author : Gihyun ELFPumpkins

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW !

#agak maksa nihh :O

Chapter 1

Semua orang sedang sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Hari ini seluruh siswa sapphire blue high school menerima hasil belajarnya, ada yang puas , ada yang tidak puas bahkan adapula yang tidak peduli dengan hasil belajarnya. Kelas 2-2,tampak seorang namja sedang melihat raportnya, ,matanya tidak pernah lepas dari kertas yang bertuliskan nilainya .

" satu..dua..tiga.." namja tersebut bergumam sambil melihat isi raport nya,sesaat kemudian ia mulai menelan salivanya ditatapnya seorang yoeja yang duduk dihadapannya.

" bagaimana lee sungmin ? berapa banyak warna merah dalam raport mu itu ? "

yeoja itu menatap murid yang berada di depanya dengan lekat, dengan tampang sok polos #AJE GILE .. namja bernama lee sungmin itu langsung menjawab pertanyaan dari gurunya itu

"a.. ada tiga, songsaengnim ! " songsaengnim langsung menghela napas, ia benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi muridnya yang satu ini.

" Sungmin-shi,aku tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi mu. Nilai mu tiap semester selalu saja turun. Kali ini aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan. Dalam waktu 3 bulan kau harus bisa menaikkan nilai mu minimal 85 dalam setiap pelajaran, jika dalam waktu 3 bulan nilai mu masih tetap seperti ini, mohon maaf kau harus mengulang satu semester lagi "

sungmin terkejut mendengar perkataan gurunya, bagaimana bisa dia meningkatkan semua nilainya menjadi 85, sementara nilai tertinggi dia saat ini hanya 80 itupun dimata pelajaran kesenian.

Ini benar-benar sebuah bencana bagi seorang lee sungmin .

~#~

Sekumpulan siswa berkumpul di meja yang berjejer rapi ditempat yang cukup luas. Perut-perut kelaparan telah mengisi ruangan dimana terdapat berbagai macam makanan, yang dapat menghilangkan rasa lapar dan haus setelah selama tiga jam lebih mereka belajar. Ya, dimana lagi ini kalau bukan dikantin.

Disalah satu meja tersebut tampak lee sungmin sedang duduk bersama seorang namja, namja dengan kulit yang pucat, ia sangat rapi memakai seragam sekolahnya dan terlihat sangat stylelish..

namja berkulit pucat itu tengah asik memakan banana cocholate yang sudah di pesannya, diambilnya sendok ukuran besar untuk memakan makanan kesukaanya itu.

" eunhyuk ah eothokeyo ?" namja bernama eunhyuk itu langsung melihat sungmin yang duduk lemas dihadapannya,ia begitu kasihan melihat sahabatnya ini, biasanya sungmin selalu ceria, apalagi jika jam istirahat.

Biasanya ia langsung melesat menuju kantin dan langsung memesan makanan kesukaanya.

Nilainya benar-benar sudah merubah seorang lee sungmin, kini sungmin hanya bisa tertunduk lemas sambil menyandarkan wajahnya di atas meja.

Eunhyuk mulai menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabatnya.

" Ya ! lee sungmin, ini semuakan salah mu,disaat jam pelajaran kau selalu saja melamun dan menyibukan dirimu dengan hal yang tidak berguna, sekarang kau lihat inilah hasil yang kau dapatkan.!" Ucap eunhyuk sedikit membentak kepada sungmin.

Sungmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya mendengar ucapan eunhyuk, bukannya membantunya untuk mencari cara agar nilainya bisa naik, eunhyuk malah menyalahkan sungmin. " hei, aku menyuruhmu untuk mencarikan solusinya, tapi kau malah menyalahkan ku." Sungmin mempoutkan bibir mungilnya ia benar-benar marah kepada eunhyuk karena telah menyalahkannya. Sementara Eunhyuk hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah sahabatnya yang satu ini.

" CHO KYUHYUN, SARAGHAE ! " semua orang langsung melihat ke asal suara.

Mereka melihat seorang namja dan seorang yeoja disalah satu meja kantin itu.

Yoeja itu berdiri sambil memegang sebuah coklat yang ia berikan kepada namja tersebut.

Sementara namja itu duduk di kursi kantin sambil memegang buku yang sedang ia tersebut lalu berdiri untuk menyamakan posisinya dengan sang yeoja.

" mian.. aku tidak menyukai mu. Kau bukanlah tipeku dan aku benci orang yang tidak tau malu sepertimu. " namja yang dipanggil cho kyuhyun itu langsung pergi meninggalkan kantin tanpa peduli dengan siswa lain yang mulai membicarakannya.

Yeoja tadi hanya bisa diam dan berdiri kaku dimeja kosong tersebut, siswa-siswa dikantin itu mulai membicarakanya.

pipinya mulai basah , cairan bening jatuh dari pelupuk matanya,ia benar-benar tidak sanggup untuk menahan bisa ia dipermalukan seperti ini. Ini merupakan pengalaman yang paling buruk untuknya.

~#~

" siapa namja itu ? " Tanya sungmin pada eunhyuk.

" kau tidak tahu ? dia itu junior kita, akhir-akhir ini semua orang di sekolah ini membicarakannya "

" aku tidak tahu. Apa sehebat itukah dia sehungga banyak yang membicarakanya ?"

raut wajah eunhyuk langsung berubah mendengar pernyataan sungmin itu, bagaimana bisa ia tidak tahu sementara banyak sekali yang membicarakannya,ia benar-banar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan sungmin selama ia sekolah disini.

" dia itu seorang jenius yang bisa loncat kelas hanya dalam waktu 4 bulan " jelas eunhyuk

" mwo ? " ucap sungmin tidak percaya dengan ucapan eunhyuk. Ia tidak pernah tau ada orang yang bisa loncat kelas hanya dalam waktu 4 bulan.

Ia saja memerlukan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk sampai ke tingkat ini,sedangkan namja itu hanya dalam waktu 4 bulan sudah berada di tingkat yang sama dengannya.

Tiba-tiba tersirat dipikiran sungmin sebuah ide yang sangat cemerlangyang terlinyas di otaknya.

" eunhyuk-ah, aku tau bagaimana cara untuk meningkatkan nilai ku " dengan memasang wajah aegyonya ia menatap eunhyuk dan membisikkan rencananya ke telinga eunhyuk,

eunhyuk yang melihat wajah sungmin hanya bisa heran dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya itu.

Apa yang dipikirkan sungmin sampai ia bisa sesenang itu, sementara beberapa menit yang lalu eunhyuk masik melihat sungmin terkapar lemas memikirkan semua nilai-nilainya.

" APA KAU BILANG ! YA, lee sungmin, apa kau sudah gila ? bagaimana bisa kau memikirkan rencana seperti itu" eunhyuk langsung menatap sungmin dengan tajam. Namja yang ada dihadapanya ini benar-benar sudah gila karena nilai raportnya.

" jangan menatap ku seperti itu eunhyuk-ah. Memang apa salahnya aku minta tolong pada namja bernama cho kyuhyun itu?" jawab sungmin.

Ekspresi sahabatnya yang satu ini benar-benar berlebihan. Memang apa salahnya ia minta bantuan pada kyuhyun untuk membantunya dalam tau dengan cara ini nilainya bisa meningkat sehingga ia tidak perlu mengulang tahun depan.

" sungmin, kau tidak tau bagaimana cho kyuhyun itu kan ?" ucap eunhyuk sambil memegang bahu sungmin dengan ekspresi wajah yang sangat serius, sungmin menatap heran pada eunhyuk, memangnya ada apa dengan cho kyuhyun sehingga membuat eunhyuk kaget dengan rencananya.

" cho kyuhyun itu namja dingin yang tidak punya perasaan,kau sudah lihat kan yang dilakukannya kepada yeoja tadi. lebih baik kau tidak usah berurusan dengannya " jelas eunhyuk dan mulai melepaskan tangannya dari bahu sungmin. Sungmin hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan eunhyuk tentang cho kyuhyun.

Apakah kyuhyun memang seburuk itu ? kalau tidak dengan cara ini, apa ada cara lain yang bisa membuat nilainya meningkat dalam waktu 3 bulan . sekarang ia menjadi ragu apakah harus menjalankan rencananya atau tidak. Satu menit kemudian sungmin menetapkan pilihannya tidak ada cara lain ia harus menggunakan cara ini. Ia tidak peduli apakah cho kyuhyun itu orang yang dingin atau pun keras,yang ada dipikirannya saat ini adalah bagaimana ia bisa meningkatkan nilainya.

" aku akan melakukannya eunhyuk ah, aku tidak peduli orang seperti apa dia, yang penting nilaiku bisa naik agar aku tidak mengulang satu semester lagi "

eunhyuk tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, sepertinya tekad sungmin sudah bulat.

Dan ia tau jika sungmin sudah bertekad apapun yang dikatakannya untuk mencegah sungmin tidak akan didengar olehnya.

~#~

Dilorong sekolah tampak seorang namja yang sedang berjalan sambil membaca bukunya,siapa lagi namja itu kalau bukan cho kyuhyun, hanya ia orang yang tidak bisa lepas dari buku, ia tidak melihat jalan satupun orang-orang disekelilingnya,matanya hanya focus di satu tujuan yaitu buku yang dari tadi berada ditangannya.

" kau menolaknya lagi ?" tiba-tiba seorang namja bertanya padanya.

Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku dan melihat keasal suara, matanya membesar ketika melihat seseorang yang ada dihadapannya.

" yesung hyung " namja yang dipanggil yesung itu tersenyum dan langsung berjalan mendekati kyuhyun. " hari ini sudah tiga yeoja yang kau tolak kyu ." kyuhyun langsung melihat yesung karena pernyataan aneh yang yesung lontarkan ,ia tersenyum kepada yesung dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan yesung.

"ya, cho kyuhyun aku tidak meminta mu untuk tersenyum seperti itu" ucap yesung yang sdikit kesal terhadap kyuhyun.

yesung sangat geram sekali dengan kelakuan dongsaengnya ini.

Kyuhyun dan yesung sudah berteman sejak mereka masih kecil. Appa dan umma yesung adalah rekan bisnis keluarga cho. Sejak kecil mereka selalu bertemu ketika ada acara yang menyangkut bisnis dari kedua belah pihak.

" kau ini benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari buku ya ? " sekali lagi kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan oleh yesung

" apa bedanya dengan mu hyung . " jawaban kyuhyun sambil mengacak pelan rambut yesung.

" aiishh.. kau ini. " balas yesung sanbil merapikan rambutnya.

" aku ingin ke perpustakaan, kau mau ikut? "ucap yesung pada kyuhyun, ia berharap agar kyuhyun mau ikut dengannya ke perpustakaan.

" aniyo hyung, aku duduk di taman saja " kyuhyun tersenyum pada yesung lalu pergi meninggalkannya. Yesung hanya terdiam, ia melihat punggung kyuhyun yang semakin jauh darinya raut wajah yesung berubah menampakkan raut kesedihan dari namja berambut hitam itu.

~#~

Sungmin berjalan mencari seseorang yang dari tadi tidak Nampak batang hidungnya, sungmin kebingungan mencari namja yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari semua masalah yang tengah ia hadapi. Ia sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana wajah namja tersebut,dikantin ia hanya melihat sekilas saja wajah dan postur tubuhnya.

Namja itu tinggi ,hanya itu yang bisa diingat sungmin. Banyak sekali namja bertubuh tinggi di sekolah ini dan ia tidak mungkin menanyakan kepada mereka satu per satu bukan.

Seandainya saja eunhyuk mau membantunya pasti ia tidak akan kewalahan seperti ini. Tapi sayang sekali eunhyuk menolak mentah-mentah tawaran dari sungmin, sepertinya eunhyuk benar-benar tidak mau terlibat.

" bukankah dia cho kyuhyun ?" tiba-tiba yeoja yang berada di samping sungmin langsung menunjuk seorang namja .

Sungmin langsung mengarahkan pandangannya untuk mencari namja langsung tersenyum melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk di taman sambil membaca bukunya itu.

" akhirnya kutemukan kau cho kyuhyun. !" batinnya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju namja tersebut.

Ia ragu apakah harus memanggilya atau tidak,tiba-tiba ia teringat kata-kata eunhyuk tentang namja tersebut. Ia mengerjapkan matanya,ia tidak boleh terpengaruh kata-kata eunhyuk.

Ini semua demi masa depannya dari pada ia harus mengulang lebih baik ia berusaha terlebih dahulu. Kini ia sudah berada didepan namja tersebut . ia menarik napasnya

"c..cho kyuhyun " sungmin memanggil kyuhyun dengan terbata-bata,sungmin melihat kyuhyun yang masih saja membaca bukunya dan tidak mendengarkan sungmin,

sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya bagaimana ada orang yang focus sekali dengan bukunya itu.

" cho kyuhyun " sekali lagi sungmin memanggil kyuhyun, kali ini dengan suara yang lebih keras, tetapi tetap saja namja itu tidak mendengar sungmin. Sekarang kesabaran sungmin benar-benar sudah hilang ia tidak tahan lagi di acuhkan seperti ini.

Ia benar – banar sudah hilang kendali, emosinya sudah tidak bisa ditahan seakan-akan ia ingin meremas-remas kyuhyun dan membuangnya ke laut jeju.

"YAA ! CHO KYUHYUN KAU MENDENGARKU ?" kali ini dengan suara yang sangat keras dan sedikit membentak sungmin memanggil kyuhyun untuk yang ke tiga kalinya .

sepertinya kali ini sungmin berhasil kyuhyun melepaskan pandangannya dari buku itu, dengan ekspresi datar ia melihat sungmin, sungmin hanya terdiam dan sesekali mengusap-usap kepalanya. Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang, bagaimana jika kyuhyun marah dan pergi sebelum sungmin sempat berbicara kepada kyuhyun.

" nuguseyo ? "

"eeh "

TBC

Huft.. akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 nya. Gimana ? gimana ? gaje ya ? hehehe :D maaf deh kalo FF ini gaje dan super TYPO .. maklum saya author baru yang tidak punya pengalaman menulis. jika kalian suka dengan FF ini tolong di review dan jangan jadi siders ya..

Setiap review dari kalian sangat berarti buat saya, jadi mohon direview ya, mau komentar atau nambahin ide-ide baru juga boleh. Dan bila saya belum update chapter berikutnya kalian tinggal lihat di FB saya ANGGI AULIA, atau mau coment di twitter Anggiaulia12.

Gomawo buat yang udah baca sambil bungkuk 90 derajat ala oppadeul.


	2. Chapter 2

My junior is a perfect

Rating : T

Genre : Romance,Drama,Hurt

Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Yesung, Siwon, Eunhyuk And Others

Pairing : Kyumin

Summary : Dalam Waktu 3 Bulan Sungmin Harus Bisa Meningkatkan Semua Nilainya Atau Ia Akan Mengulang Satu Semester Lagi,Ia Pun Meminta Bantuan Pada Cho Kyuhyun , Maukah Seorang Cho Kyuhyun Membantu Sungmin?

#Sumary Abal-Abalan XD

Warning: YAOI,Abal-Abalan,Tidak Sesuai EYD, Gaje, OOC.

Disclaimer : Kalau Kyumin Muda An Dikit Udah Ku Jadiin Pacar, XD Kyuhyun Dan Sungmin Adalah Milik TUHAN. !

Author : Gihyun Elfpumpkins

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, YANG BACA WAJIB REVIEW !

#agak maksa nihh :O

Chapter 2

" Nuguseyo? " Kyuhyun Menatap Sungmin Dengan Heran.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun Tidak Heran, Ia Bahkan Tidak Tau Siapa Sungmin Tapi Sungmin Dengan Lancang Mengganggu Waktu Membacanya.

" A.. Aku Lee Sungmin " Sungmin Menjawab Pertanyaan Kyuhyun Dengan Terbata-Bata.

" Ada Urusan Apa Sampai Kau Menggangguku ? Kalau Itu Bukan Urusan Yang Penting, Lebih Baik Kau Pergi Saja ? " Sambil Membaca Bukunya Sesekali Ia Melihat Sungmin Yang Masih Diam Dan Tidak Menjawab Pertanyaan Dari Kyuhyun.

' Huh.. Dingin Sekali Anak Ini.!' Batin Sungmin, Sambil Menggertakkan Giginya Sungmin Menatap Kyuhyun.

" Aku Ingin Kau Membantuku. Jadilah Guru Privatku Selama 3 Bulan " Sungmin Langsung Mengatakan Tujuannya Kepada Kyuhyun, Ia Berharap Kyuhyun Mau Membantunya.

" Aku Tidak Mau. Untuk Apa Aku Membantumu, Bahkan Aku Tidak Tau Siapa Kau. Jadi, Untuk Apa Aku Membuang-Buang Waktuku Untuk Membantumu. Dan Satu Hal Lagi Aku Tidak Mau Dekat-Dekat Dengan Orang Bodoh .! Arraso ! "

Jawab Kyuhyun Dengan Dingin.

" M.. Mwo?. " Sungmin Membulatkan Matanya Mendengar Pernyataan Dari Kyuhyun, Secara Tidak Langsung Kyuhyun Mengatakan Bahwa Sungmin Adalah Orang Bodoh Dan Ia Sangat Kesal Dengan Namja Satu Ini.

" Kenapa Kau Masih Berdiri Disitu ? Kau Tidak Ada Urusan Lagikan, Lebih Baik Kau Cepat Pergi Dari Sini Dan Jangan Menggangguku !"

" Ya Cho Kyuhyun ! Aku Akan Membayarmu, Berapapun Yang Kau Minta Aku Akan Membayar Mu ." Sungmin Mengeluarkan Cara Terakhir Agar Kyuhyun Mau Membantunya.

Siapapun Pasti Menginginkan Uang, Dan Tidak Terkecuali Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin Yakin Kyuhyun Pasti Akan Menerima Tawaran Dari Nya.

" Aku Tidak Tertarik Dengan Tawaranmu Itu, Lagi Pula Aku Tidak Butuh Uangmu ."

Kali Ini Sungmin Benar-Benar Kehabisan Kata-Kata Untuk Membujuk Kyuhyun. Sungmin Lupa Kalau Kyuhyun Adalah Anak Orang Kaya , Dan Tentu Saja Kyuhyun Tidak Terbujuk Oleh Tawaran Sungmin.

' Pabo.. Kyuhyun Itu Anak Orang Kaya Untuk Apa Aku Membujuknya Dengan Uang ..' Sungmin Masih Memikirkan Cara Bagimana Cara Untu Membujuk Kyuhyun Agar Mau Membantunya.

Ia Berpikr Sangat Keras Bahkan Ia Tidak Menyadari Bahwa Kyuhyun Sudah Pergi Dari Taman Itu.

"Haiishh.. Dia Meninggalkanku .. Ya Cho Kyuhyun .."

~#~

Di Ruangan Yang Dipenuhi Dengan Buku, Nampak Seorang Namja Yang Sedang Kesusahan Untuk Mengambil Buku Yang Ingin Ia Baca. Memang Tubuh Namja Bermata Onyx Ini Tidak Terlalu Tinggi Sehingga Ia Sangat Kesusahan Untuk Mengambil Buku Tersebut. Siapa Lagi Namja Ini Kalau Bukan Kim Yesung Salah Satu Teman Dekat Cho Kyuhyun.

" Aiish.. Kenapa Bukunya Harus Diletakkan Di Atas Sih " Yesung Mulai Mengeluh, Karena Sudah 15 Menit Ia Mencoba Untuk Mendapatkan Buku Tersebut. Tiba-Tiba Saja Seorang Namja Bertubuh Tinggi Mengambil Buku Tersebut,

" Kau Mencari Buku Ini ?" Namja Itu Memberikan Buku Tentang Thomas Alfa Edison Itu, Seraya Tersenyum Manis Kepada Yesung.

" Gomawo " Yesung Pun Membalas Senyuman Namja Tersebut.

" Aku Pergi Dulu ", Yesung Langsung Pergi Setelah Mendapatkan Buku Yang Ia Inginkan Dan Berpamitan Kepada Namja Tersebut.

Tiba-Tiba Namja Tesebut Menarik Tangan Yesung , Sehingga Kini Yesung Berhadapan Dengan Namja Tersebut.

" Karena Aku Sudah Meolongmu, Bagaimana Jika Kau Mengajakku Makan, Sebagai Ucapan Terima Kasih " Sambil Melihat Yesung, Namja Tersebut Kembali Tersenyum Kepada Yesung.

Yesung Hanya Heran Dengan Sikap Namja Tersebut, Kenapa Tiba-Tiba Ia Harus Mentraktir Orang Yang Bahkan Belum Ia Kenal.

Tapi Karena Namja Tersebut Sudah Membantu Yesung,Ia Harus Melakukannya Sebagai Ucapan Terima Kasih.

" Baiklah Aku Akan Mentraktirmu " Ujar Yesung.

Raut Wajah Namja Tersebut Langsung Berubah, Ia Mulai Senyum-Senyum Tidak Jelas.

" Tapi Tidak Sekarang " Lanjut Yesung, Yesung Melihat Raut Wajah Namja Terebut Berubah. Sepertinya Namja Ini Kecewa Dengan Yesung.

" Ya! Kenapa Ekspresimu Seperti Itu ? Tenang Saja Aku Pasti Akan Mentraktirmu Walaupun Bukan Hari Ini . " Yesung Mulai Tidak Enak Dengan Keadaan Seperti Ini, Kenapa Sekarang Ia Jadi Terkesan Seperti Orang Jahat.

" Ya Sudah Kalau Begitu. Lain Kali Kau Harus Mentraktirku Makan, Aku Akan Memegang Janjimu Itu. Arraso .. ! " Sambil Mengacak Pelan Rambut Yesung,

Namja Itu Lalu Pergi Meninggalkan Yesung. Yesung Benar-Benar Heran Dengan Sikap Namja Tersebut, Ia Benar-Benar Sok Akrab Sekali.

" Ahh.. Tunggu. Siapa Namamu ?" Yesung Langsung Membuat Namja Tersebut Menghentikan Langkahnya Dan Kembali melihat Yesung.

Ia Benar-Benar Lupa Bahwa Mereka Belum Mengetahui Nama Masing-Masing.

" Siwon.. Choi Siwon, Kau Sendiri . Siapa Namamu ?" Namja Bernama Siwon Itu Kembali Bertanya Kepada Yesung.

" Kim Yesung. Kau Bisa Memanggilku Yesung " Jelas Yesung Memberitahukan Namanya.

" Baiklah Yesung . Sampai Jumpa .. " Sambil Melambai-Lambaikan Tangannya Ke Arah Yesung, Siwon Segera Pergi Meninggalkan Tempat Itu.

~#~

Seperti Biasa, Jika Sudah Jam Istirahat Maka Kita Bisa Melihat Dua Namja Yang Tidak Pernah Absent Ke Kantin Ini . Siapa Lagi Dua Namja Ini Kalau Bukan Lee Sungmin Dan Seorang Temannya Yaitu Eunhyuk.

" Bagaimana ? Apa Dia Mau Membantumu ? " Sambil Meminum Softdrink Nya, Eunhyuk Bertanya Kepada Sungmin Yang Sedang Asyik Mengunyah Roti Nya.

Sudah 2 Hari Sungmin Mengejar-Ngejar Kyuhyun Dan Meminta Kyuhyun Untuk Membantunya, Tapi Tetap Saja Semua Usaha Yang Dilakukan Sungmin Sia-Sia Karena Kyuhyun Tetap Tidak Mau Membantunya.

" Kau Kira Semudah Itu Membujuknya ? Aku Sudah Melakukan Semua Yang Ada Diotakku Tapi Tetap Saja Namja Itu Tidak Mau Membantuku " Sambil Mendesah Kesal Sungmin Kembali Menyantap Roti Yang Ada Di Tangan Nya.

" Sudahlah Lebih Baik Kau Tidak Usah Meminta Bantuan Cho Kyuhyun Lagi, Kenapa Kau Tidak Mencari Guru Privat Saja Untuk Membantumu ?" Tawar Eunhyuk.

" Aku Tidak Mau. Belajar Dengan Guru Privat Itu Sangat Membosankan, Dan Aku Juga Tidak Mengerti Apa Yang Mereka Ajarkan "

" Huh .. Terserah Kau Sajalah, Aku Bingung Harus Menyarankan Apalagi Untukmu ."

Mereka Kembali Menikmati Makanan Mereka Masing-Masing. Tiba-Tiba Saja Seorang Namja Masuk Dan Semua Mata Langsung Tertuju Padanya Tidak Terkecuali Eunhyuk Dan Sungmin, Karena Namja Yang Masuk Tersebut Adalah Orang Yang Mereka Bicarakan Tadi.

Siapa Lagi Dia Kalu Bukan Cho Kyuhyun, Hanya Dialah Yang Bisa Membuat Semua Mata Tertuju Padanya. Kyuhyun Lalu Duduk Di Sebuah Meja Yang Hanya Berjarak Dua Meja Dari Meja Sungmin Dan Eunhyuk. Dengan Tatapan Kesal Sungmin Terus Saja Melihat Kyuhyun.

Tiba-Tiba Terbesit Satu Ide Di Otak Sungmin Ini Adalah Caranya Yang Terakhir Untuk Membujuk Kyuhyun Jika Cara Ini Tetap Tidak Berhasil Ia Akan Menyerah Dan Mencari Guru Privat. Sungmin Berdiri Dari Tempat Duduknya, Ia Lalu Melangkah Pergi Menuju Meja Kyuhyun.

" Sungmin-Ah Kau Mau Kemana ? " Tanya Eunhyuk Kepada Sungmin Yang Ingin Meninggalkan Meja Mereka.

" Tentu Saja Menjalankan Rencanaku "

" Mwo ? "

Setelah Melangkahkan Kakinya Beberapa Langkah Kini Ia Sudah Berada Tepat Di Depan Meja Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun Lalu Mengalihkan Pandangan Kearah Sungmin Dan Melihat Sungmin Yang Tengah Berdiri Dihadapannya.

" Kau Lagi , Sudah Kubilang Bukan Aku Tidak Akan Mau Membantu Mu. " Sungmin Terkejut Mendengar Perkataan Dari Kyuhyun Ia Sesekali Mempoutkan Bibirnya Kearah Kyuhyun, Bahkan Ia Belum Mengucapkan Sepatah Katapun Tapi Kyuhyun Langsung Membuat Dia Skakmate Sebelum Ia Memohon Pada Kyuhyun.

" Ya Cho Kyuhyun, Aku Ingin Membuat Kesepakat Dengan Mu, Kali Ini Kau Harus Mau Menjadi Guru Privatku. " Kali Ini Sungmin Menggunakan Nada Yang Memaksa, Tidak Seperti Biasanya Ia Selalu Menggunakan Nada Manja Ataupun Merayu Selama Dua Hari Ini.

" Kalau Aku Tidak Mau Bagaimana ? Apa Yang Akan Kau Lakukan Padaku ? " Sambil Memasang Tampang Evilnya, Ia Langsung Menolak Tawaran Dari Sungmin.

" Baiklah, Kalau Kau Tidak Mau Aku Akan Mengatakan Kepada Semua Orang Disekolah Ini Bahwa Kau Adalah Gay . " Kali Ini Nada Suara Sungmin Terdengar Seperti Orang Yang Sedang Mengancam.

" Mwo ? " Kyuhyun Mendecik Terkejut Mendengar Perkataan Sungmin. Tentu Saja Dengan Suara Yang Keras Sampai-Sampai Semua Orang Yang Ada Dikantin Langsung Melihat Kearah Sungmin Dan Kyuhyun, Tidak Terkecuali Eunhyuk Yang Dari Tadi Asyik Memakan Rotinya Dan Tidak Peduli Apa Yang Dilakukan Oleh Sungmin Sahabatnya Itu.

" Aishh.. Apa Yang Dilakukan Anak Itu Sih ? ". Eunhyuk Berusaha Melihat Apa Yang Dilakukan Sungmin Kepada Kyuhyun Sehingga Membuat Semua Orang Yang Ada Dikantin Ini Melihat Mereka.

" Apa Kau Bilang, Aku .. Gay ? " Kyuhyun Menatap Tajam Kearah Sungmin, Bagaimana Bisa Sungmin Mengatakan Bahwa Dia Adalah Seorang Gay.

" Ya ! Apa Kau Punya Bukti Bahwa Aku Ini Gay ? "

" Aku Memang Tidak Punya Bukti " Sungmin Langsung Melemparkan Tampang Polosnya Kepada Kyuhyun.

" Huh.. Lalu Mengapa Kau Mengatakan Aku Ini Gay, Sementara Kau Tidak Punya Bukti "

" Aku Tidak Butuh Bukti, Kau Tau Kan Kabar Angin Cepat Sekali Menyebar. Dan Kau Pasti Tidak Mau Reputasimu Hancur Dengan Kabar Seperti Ini Bukan ? Jika Kau Mau Menjadi Guru Privatku Aku Tidak Akan Menyebarkan Kabar Angin Ini. "

" Sudah Kubilang Aku Tidak Mau "

" Kau Ini Benar-Benar Keras Kepala Cho Kyuhyun. Baiklah Aku Akan Mengatakannya Pada Mereka. "

Sungmin Langsung Berjalan Ke Tengah-Tengah Kantin Agar Semua Orang Bisa Melihat Dan Mendengarkan Nya, Kali Ini Sungmin Benar-Benar Serius Dengan Perkataannya. Bruuk.. Tiba-Tiba Saja Ia Memukul Meja Dan Membuat Semua Orang Yang Ada Dikantin Melihatnya.

Ia Pun Menarik Napas Panjang Dan Langsung Mengeluarkannya, Sepertinya Ia Mengumpulkan Energy Yang Cukup Banyak Untuk Mengumumkan Hal Penting Ini. # Sebenarnya Hanya Sungmin Yang Menganggap Pengumuman Ini Sangat Penting :O

" Teman-Teman Aku Punya Pengumuman ! Apa Kalian Tau Cho Kyuhyun Yang Selalu Kalian Banggakan Itu Sebenarnya Adalah Seorang … "

~#~

Sepertinya Kyuhyun Sangat Frustasi Dengan Apa Yang Terjadi Padanya Hari Ini, Seorang Namja Yang Sangat Menyebalkan Membuat Ia Hampir Saja Kehilangan Reputasinya. Kalau Saja Ia Tidak Segera Menghentikan Namja Itu Sekarang Ia Pasti Sudah Dalam Masalah Yang Sangat Besar. Sambil Menyerengitkan Dahinya Sesekali Kyuhyun Menghela Napas Panjang, Hari Ini Benar-Benar Hari Yang Paling Berat Untuknya.

" Huftt.. Aishh.. Anak Itu Benar-Benar… Arghh …. " Kyuhyun Melepaskan Kekesalannya Dengan Membentak-Bentakkan Kakinya Ke Tanah. Sudah Dari Tadi Dia Melakukan Hal Ini Tapi Sepertinya Ia Masih Kesal Dengan Kejadian Yang Menimpa Nya Hari Ini. Saking Kesalnya Ia Tidak Tau Bahwa Yesung Dari Tadi Memperhatikannya. Yesung Sangat Heran Dengan Apa Yang Sedang Dilakukan Kyuhyun, Tidak Biasanya Kyuhyun Bersikap Seperti Ini.

" Apa Yang Kau Lakukan Kyu.. ?" Yesung Berjalan Mendekati Kyuhyun Yang Tengah Melihatnya.

" Yesung Hyung, Sejak Kapan Hyung Berada Disitu ? "

" Aku Dari Tadi Sudah Memanggilmu, Kau Saja Yang Tidak Mendengarkanku. Apa Ada Sesuatu Yang Membuatmu Kesal ? Tidak Biasanya Kau Bersikap Seperti Ini ."

Kyuhyun Hanya Diam Dan Tidak Menjawab Pertanyaan Dari Yesung, Yesung Mulai Heran Dengan Sikap Kyuhyun Ini, Apa Yang Membuat Kyuhyun Menjadi Sekesal Ini.

" Ayolah Kyu, Ceritakan Padaku Apa Yang Sebenarnya Terjadi " Yesung Mencoba Merayu Kyuhyun Agar Ia Mau Menceritakan Masalahnya Kepada Yesung. Biasanya Kyuhyun Langsung Menceritakan Masalahnya Kepada Yesung, Dan Yesung Pun Mau Mendengarkan Cerita Ataupun Masalah Kyuhyun Dan Memberikan Solusi Atas Masalah Yang Dihadapinya, Oleh Karena Itulah Kyuhyun Sangat Dekat Dengan Yesung Karena Kyuhyun Sangat Merasa Nyaman Berada Di Dekat Yesung Dan Yesung Juga Orang Yang Pandai Menjaga Rahasia.

" Hyung … Sebenar Nya … "

Flashback

" Teman- Teman Aku Punya Pengumuman! Apa Kalian Tau Cho Kyuhyun Yang Selalu Kalian Banggakan Itu Sebenar Nya Adalah Seorang ….."

Belum Sempat Sungmin Melanjutkan Kata – Katanya Tiba-Tiba Saja Tangan Kyuhyun Membungkam Mulut Sungmin Dengan Erat Dan Membawa Namja Itu Ketepi Kantin

" Ya ! Apa Yang Kau Lakukan ?" Ucap Sungmin Sembari Melepaskan Tangan Kyuhyun Secara Paksa Dari Mulutnya.

" Ya ! Seharusnya Akulah Yang Mengatakan Hal Itu. Apa Yang Kau Lakukan ?" Teriak Kyuhyun Pada Sungmin.

Semua Orang Yang Ada Dikantin Hanya Menatap Heran Apa Yang Dilakukan Kedua Namja Itu.

" Sudah Kubilang Kan Aku Akan Mengatakan Kau Ini Gay Kalau Kau Tidak Mau Membantuku " Ucap Sungmin Dengan Pedenya, Ia Tidak Tau Bahwa Kyuhyun Sudah Sangat Kesal Dengan Hal Ini .

" Sudah Ku Katakan Aku Tidak Mau Menjadi Guru Privatmu . "

" Ya Sudah, Akan Mengatakan Nya Pada Semua Orang Bahwa Kau Itu G.. "

"Ya ! Arraso.. Arraso .. ! Aku Akan Membantumu "

" Jinjja.. Kau Tidak Bohongkan Kau Akan Membantuku. " Ucap Sungmin bersemangat.

" Iya. Tapi Dengan Satu Syarat "

" Syarat ? Syarat Apa ? " Tanya Sungmin bingung.

" Aku Hanya Akan Membantumu Dalam Waktu Tiga Bulan, Setelah Itu Aku Tidak Akan Mau Membantumu Lagi Dan jika di sekolah Jangan pernagh menyapa ku, anggap saja kau tidak pernah mengenalku Dan Akupun Juga Akan Menganggap Tidak Pernah Mengenalmu. Arraso ? "

" Baiklah Aku Mengerti. Gomawo Cho Kyuhyun " Sungmin Memasang Aegyo Nya Kepada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun Hanya Bisa Diam Saja Setelah Apa Yang Ia Lakukan. Hari Ini Dan Seterusnya Pasti Akan Sangat Berat Bagi Kyuhyun Karena Tiba-Tiba Ada Seorang Namja Aneh Yang Masuk Ke Kehidupannya.

Flashback End

" Jadi Begitu .. Hmpft.. " Ucap Yesung yang hamper tertawa mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

" Hyung ,.Kenapa Kau Tertawa? Ini Tidak Lucu Tau " Ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

" Tidak Lucu ? Bukan Kah Ini Sangat Lucu ? Baru Kali Ini Ada Orang Yang Nekat Meminta Bantuan Kepadamu, Bahkan Walaupun Kau Tidak Mau Membantunya Dia Tetap Saja Gigih Mau Meminta Bantuan Pada Mu. Ini Benar-Benar Kejadian Yang Sangat Langka ". Ujar Yesung pada Kyuhyun.

" Ck, Kau ini Hyung ,. "

" Sudahlah kau bantu saja dia, kau juga tidak akan rugi kan ? " Ucap Yesung meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

" Ah,, Ne hyung. " Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menghela nafasnya.

~#~

Sungmin berjalan di koridor sekolah dengan mengembangkan senyumnya, hari ini adalah hari pertama ia belajar dengan Cho Kyuhyun setelah semua uasaha keras yang Sungmin lakukan akhirnya Kyuhyun mau membantunya. Hari ini Sungmin akan belajar di perpustakaan, pada jam seperti ini biasanya perpustakaan sangat sepi karena banyak siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan club dan jarang mau membaca buku di perpustakaan.

Sungmin pun melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam perpustakaan, dan melihat sekelilingnya mencari dimana Kyuhyun duduk. Dan ia pun melihat namja tersebut duduk di meja paling ujung di perpustakaan tersebut. Sungmin segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan duduk di depan namja tersebut.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin sambil melihat jam tangannya. " kau sudah terlambat sekitar 4 menit 38 detik ". Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap tajam pada Sungmin.

" Aku hanya terlambat 4 menit. Aku bahkan tidak membuat mu menunggu selama 1 jam. Kenapa kau harus mempermasalahkannya . " Ucap Sungmin kesal.

" Ya, ! jika kau ingin aku mengajari mu. Kau harus belajar disiplin, aku sangat tidak suka dengan orang yang tidak disiplin. " Ucap Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat namja bermata foxy itu diam.

Kyuhyun membuka buku Matematikanya, mencari materi apa yang harus ia ajarkan terlebih dahulu kepada Sungmin.

" baiklah, aku akan mengajari mu trigonometri. Sebutkan rumus aturan sinus ? " Tanya Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

" Mwo ? aturan Sinus ? Aku tidak tau. " Ucap Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

PLAK., Sebuah pukulan tepat mendarat di kepala Sungmin. " Aaww,, Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Cho Kyuhyun ? Kenapa kau memukulku ? " Sungmin merintih kesakitan.

" Kau pantas mendapatkannya, Kau tau ? aturan Sinus itu pelajaran anak kelas satu. Sepertinya kebodohan mu sudah melebihi batas. " Ucap Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sepertinya Sungmin harus benar-benar bisa menahan emosinya selama ia harus dengan Kyuhyun.

" Sepertinya kita harus mulai dari pelajaran kelas satu. " Kyuhyun mengacak-ngacak bukunya mencoba mencari buku matematika kelas satu, namun hasilnya nihil sepertinya ia tidak membawa buku matematika kelas satu.

" Ya! Sungmin-si, cepat aku cari buku matematika kelas satu. " Perintah Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

" Eh, kanapa aku ? " .

" Sekarang ini yang mau belajar kau atau aku ? sudahlah cepat cari, kau mambuang banyak waktuku jika hanya duduk diam disitu. " Ucap Kyuhyun tanpa melirik sedikit pun pada Sungmin.

Sungmin benar-benar kesal dengan tingkah namja yang ada di depannya ini, kalau saja Sungmin tidak membutuhkannya. Ia pasti Sudah memukul,mencakar, membunuh, dan membuang jasad Kyuhyun ke laut.

" Ck, tidak bisakah kau bersikap sopan padaku ? walaupun kau berada di tingkat yang sama dengan ku, aku tetap dua tahun lebih tua dari mu. Kau harus lebih sopan padaku. " Ucap Sungmin sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Setelah sekitar 5 menit Sungmin mencari buku yang Kyuhyun minta, kini ia harus berhadapan dengan tempat buku tersebut di letakkan. Buku tersebut memang diletakkan di rak paling atas dan itulah yang membuat Sungmin kerepotan karena walupun ia sudah di bantu dengan tangga, tinggi badannya masih kurang untuk mencapai buku tersebut.

" Ya Kyuhyun. Tidak bisakah kau menolongku ? sudah 15 menit aku mencoba mendapatkan buku ini. " Ucap Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun yang tepat berada di seberangnya.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun bankit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju tempat Sungmin.

" Dasar Pendek. ! sudah 20 menit kau membuang waktuku hanya untuk mengambil satu buku. Cepat turun! Kau membuat ku kesal " Ucap Kyuhyun ketus pada Sungmin yang saat ini sedang menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan emosi dengan semua kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Sungmin segera turun dari tangga tersebut, dan Kyuhyun pun naik menggantikan Sungmin.

" Pegang yang erat, jiak aku sampai jatuh. Awas kau ! " .

" iya, aku mengerti " Ucap Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun segera mengambil buku yang membawa banyak permasalahan tersebut. Karena tubuh Kyuhyun cukup tinggi, jadi mudah untuk mengambil buku tersebut. Tiba-tiba saja kaki tangga tersebut goyang membuat Kyuhyun kehilangan keseimbangannya.

" Ya, LEE SUNGMIN, kau tidak memegangnya, " Teriak Kyuhyun, belum sempat Sungmin menoleh keatas untuk melihat Kyuhyun.

BRUUK.

Kyuhyun terjatuh dan menindih tubuh Sungmin. Mata Sungmin membulat ketika,.

CHUU.~

TBC

Maaf jika di chapter ini banyak TYPO, atau kata-kata yang tidak dimengerti. Maklum saya Update kilat :p

Makasih buat yang udah REVIEW di chapter sebelumnya.

** , Zahra Amelia, ZaAra evilKyu, AnieJOY'ERS, .1, Sittapumkinelf, Kyuminirin, Lenyclouds, Hieyatsutinielf**.

Jangan lupa REVIEW nya untuk chapter ini ya.


End file.
